


There are other things...

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Brittany gives Marley some advice, and Marley actually follows through.
Relationships: Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose
Series: Glee Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 6





	There are other things...

** Brittany and Marley **

Brittany knew a lot of stuff, a lot more than people gave her credit for. So when Marley came in one day, feeling super skittish, Britt knew she needed someone to talk to. When glee ended, Brittany grabbed Marley and pulled her out of the room and down to the auditorium. Once they were safely ensconced in the dressing room, Marley asked her question. “What’s going on?”

“So I know we don’t really talk, so you don’t know about my special talent,” Brittany began. “I’m what you would call a sexual savant. I know, almost immediately, if someone is thinking about sex.”

“Oh, um...” Marley blushed.

“So you’re thinking of having sex with Baby Puck?”

“I mean, I guess,” Marley replied. “I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?” Britt asked, looking genially concerned.

“That he’ll hurt me,” she mumbled. “And that he won’t want me anymore.”

“Oh Honey,” Brittany sighed. She pulled the younger girl into a hug. “Can I tell you a story about my first time? It was with Jake’s brother, Puck. They are a lot alike you know. But I was scared. A lot of the football guys thought they could just have sex with me because I was a Cheerio. But while Puck would basically screw anything that moved, he offered. I knew I’d have a great experience because he had a lot of experience.”

“Jake has a lot of experience,” Marley lamented.

“Well, that worked in my favor,” Britt explained. “Puck was my friend. He knew that it would be my first time. He was so sweet, and made me cum twice before he even tried to pop my cherry. He made me feel safe. Now, I’ve seen how Jake looks at you. And he gave up his man-whore ways for the past six months. He really does love you.”

“So, it won’t hurt?”

“Not like you think,” Britt answered. “And if he does his job right, you’ll be more than ready. But I have a few tips for you to make things even better. Now Jake’s mom works graveyard over the weekends. If you want the whole night – and trust me, you do – just text me. We’ll tell your mom you came to my house for the night.” 

“Wow,” Marley breathed.

“So, have you touched it yet?”

“Well, kinda, over his jeans,” she stammered.

“You need to work up to sex,” Brittany began. “And you need to be up front about it. Tell him you’re not ready for sex yet, but you’d be up for other stuff. It’s not all about the almighty sex.”

“Yeah?” Marley perked up.

“The other things can feel super good too.”

“Like what?”

“You can use your hands to get him off,” Brittany explained. “Or your mouth.”

“Isn’t that degrading?”

“It’s powerful. You have their power in your mouth, and you’re not going to hurt them – or so they think. You have all the power over them.”

“Well, if you look at it like that,” Marley conceded.

“And then you can demand he return the favor,” Brittany said with a small giggle.

“I can ask?” Marley questioned.

“Totally, relationships are so you’re on an even playing field. For a relationship to work, you need to talk about things. Don’t be afraid to ask for something.”

“Thank you,” Marley replied, hugging the blonde. “Can I text you if I have any questions?”

“Sure babe,” Britt replied, taking out her phone so they could exchange phone numbers. They stayed there for a little while, talking about what Marely could do to Jake.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Hey Britt brat! What’s up?” Puck answered when he saw Brittany’s name come up on his caller ID.

“Hey Puck, so I had a talk with baby Puck’s girlfriend,” Britt said. “But I need your help with something.”

“Sure, what you need?”

“I told her about my first time,” Britt began. “She needs to have an experience like mine. But in the meantime, she wants to go for third base. Need you to school your brother. Tell him not to jump into it. Go through all the steps – make her feel comfortable.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this babe.”

“She’s terrified it will hurt her, or that he will hit it and quit it.”

“I know he won’t do that,” Puck assured her. “But I’ll tell him not to be like me.”

“No one really gave you the chance you deserved,” she said sadly.

“Not like I let them believe that I wanted that,” Puck pointed out. “But I’m at college now. New leaf and everything. I’ll talk to him though.”

“Thanks Puck, you’re the best.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Hey, you wanna come over tonight, watch a movie?” Jakes asked Marley.

“Sure,” Marley replied. Brittany had been telling her all kinds of different things to try. She was getting quite anxious to put some things into play. She texted Brittany that she might be using her as an alibi.

When they were watching the movie, Marley made her move. She snuggled up close to him, his arm around her, and she put her hand on his knee. From there, she ran her hand slowly up his leg, closer and closer. Marley loved the feeling of his strong thighs under her hand. Marley shifted a bit and began to softly kiss his neck.

“Marley,” Jake groaned. He looked down at his girlfriend with questioning eyes.

“Jake,” she replied.

“You said you’re not ready for sex,” he reminded her.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t do other stuff,” she said quietly. She shifted her body so she could swing one leg over his and settle her core right over his progressively hardening cock. With Jake stunned, Marley pulled him in for a kiss. He groaned and responded to the kiss, his hands curling around her tiny waist. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, her hips began to grind down on his lap. He moved his hands down and pulled her closer, so her whole body was rubbing up against him. This continued for a few minutes before Marley broke away.

“I wanna try something,” she murmured. When he nodded, she reached down to toy with the hem of his Henley. Marley drew the shirt up and over his head. Her hands skated over the new found territory before her. After a brief kiss, she began to trail kisses down his neck and chest. Slowly backing off his lap, continuing her exploration, fingers trailing across nipples, drawing an assortment of moans from him.

As her lips roamed uncharted territory, her hands rubbed up and down his thighs, gently coaxing them a bit further apart, so she could fit between his knees comfortable. Marley’s fingers reached for the button of his jeans and Jake suddenly grabbed her hands. “Mar, you don’t have to do this,” he said.

“I want to,” she whispered, a small smile on her face. She wanted to feel the power that Brittany spoke about. The button came loose and he let out a sigh.

“God, I love you,” Jake murmured.

“Ditto,” she replied before pulling the zipper down. Marley look a breath and centered herself – focus on the things Brittany taught her. She began with her hands rubbing his thighs (one of her favorite parts of his body) and reached up to grab his jeans and boxers in one grip and gave a gentle tug. He helped her by lifting his hips. She pulled them down so she could get the full picture. Brittany warned her that he would be big, but also gave her some good ideas to help with that.

Marley started off with her hands, she wrapped one hand around him; smooth, soft skin, heavy, and so hard. Jake let out a groan as she began to stroke up and down. “This okay?” Marley asked.

“Mmm,” he moaned, his hips shifting. “Little tighter.” She complied, stroking him firmly. Once she built up a rhythm, she leaned down to taste. Salty, slightly bitter. She was more intrigued at his sounds and face. Her tongue began to make a roadmap of his anatomy, enjoying the moans she drew from him. When she finished her initial exploration, Marley returned to the head and swirled her tongue around it before taking it into her mouth. With gentle suction to start, she allowed him to slip into her mouth slowly, seeing how far she could take him.

When Marley reached her threshold, she used her hand on what wouldn’t fit. Here was where Britt’s advice was going to come in handy. It took a hot second for her to build up a good rhythm. Jake apparently agreed because he was moaning, shifting his hips and slipped his fingers through her hair. He was very courteous by not forcing her head down, but a comforting presence. He was mumbling all kinds of praises and affirmations.

Brittany told her a secret Puckerman trick. With her free hand, she reached up and fondled his sac. Marley would have smiled if she could around his cock. It didn’t take long before Jake was trying to warn her he was about to cum, but Marley doubled down. She could feel his balls tighten up right before he came. 

He absolutely wasn’t expecting to cum in her mouth, but he was always surprised by just about everything she did. When Marley pulled him out of her mouth, smiling up at him, he put on a show of strength, pulling her up onto his lap. He kissed her hard. Marley let out a surprised squeak before coming around and kissing him back. “God that was so hot,” Jake said, his voice a bit deeper than his normal tone.

“I did it alright?” she asked, feeling a bit shy now.

“You are amazing,” Jake confirmed. He rubbed her all over, calming them both down a bit. “Babe, are you... would you...”

“What?”

“I wanna make you feel good,” Jake said, caressing her cheek gently. “Would you let me? Not sex, I know you said you’re not ready for that, but there’s other things.”

“You wanna go down on me?” Marley asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Where did you come from?” he asked jokingly, laughing.

“Brittany has been giving me lessons,” Marley confessed.

“Like for reals? Cause that’s hot,” he agreed.

“Well, she gave me the confidence to try new things,” she said. “And ask for things...”

“And you’re asking?”

“Most definitely.”

He gently nudged her back so he could pull up his boxers and jeans before picking her up over his shoulder. Her giggles echoed through the empty house as he kept a hand safely on her ass, caressing it has he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. Once they were safely ensconced in the bedroom and the door closed, he playfully tossed her on the bed. Jake pounced on her, kissing the giggles away. His hands weren’t idle. They were on her ass, her legs, traveling up her sides, under her shirt. Since sex was off the table, Marley was much more open to him touching her.

He backed down the bed and began kissing her stomach, inching her shirt higher as he kissed upwards. Marley raised her arms so he could take her shirt off. His tongue traced a line from her navel to her bra, tracing along the top. Her breath caught in her throat, hands scratching through his short hair.

“Take it off,” Marley said huskily. Jake’s head perked up, shock and lust in his eyes.

“I wanna see you take it off,” he practically growled. “Take it off for me.” She sat up, giving him a coy smile. With sure fingers, she flicked open the front clasp of her black bra. He pulls her close, their naked chests pressed against each other. His hands roamed the newly exposed expanse of skin open to him. Marley now knew how Brittany had some much knowledge about this – this was fairly mild and Marley was awash in sensations.

Jake pulled her hips close and leaned her head back, giving him perfect access to breasts. She was still a bit self-conscious about their size, but Jake was thoroughly enthralled with them. She loved his big strong hands on her, so she told him. “I like this new side to you,” Jake commented.

“I feel so much freer,” Marley agreed.

“I wanna make you feel good,” Jake said. “So just lay back and feel.” He laid her up by his pillows, leaned over to push play on his ipod docking station and began to shuck his jeans.

“I love touching you,” she whispered. “Your legs feel amazing and all mine.”

“God I love you,” he chuckled. He moved up and began to kiss around her chest, using his tongue, lips and fingers to tease at her nipples, drawing gasps and moans from her. He slowly kissed a trail down her stomach, nipping at her hips. “Still okay?” His fingers were gripping her soft black pants and underwear.

“Please,” she pleaded. He grinned and began to draw the final articles of her clothing down her long legs. Jake trailed his lips up her right leg, starting at her ankle. Marley laid back and reveled in the sensations he was giving her. Jake also had a guardian angel in the ways of love making – Noah Puckerman. All the tips that Jake learned was enough to make his head spin; so much more than anything he had used on a girl before Marley.

Jake eased into things – while he liked her new attitude, he still didn’t want to spook her. When he trailed his lips up her inner thigh, he could feel her muscle react. His nose nudged her clit and her hips practically flew off the bed. He chuckled. “God you sound wonderful,” Jake commented. “Good thing we’re alone.” He drew close and let out a warm breath, feeling her shiver from the sensation. He started out slow, kitten licks, but then a firm lick up her center. Jake had to put an arm across her hips to keep her near his face. He never expected her to be loud, but he was digging it. He keeps up his tongue work for a few minutes before bringing up his other hand.

Jake tests the waters, teasing her clit with his thumb. She startles slightly, but relaxes so he turns his hands around and teases her with one finger before easing in one. She gasps. “This okay?”

“Yes,” she moaned. Marley is incredibly tight and he can only imagine how she will feel around his cock. He pushed his finger all the way in and curled the tip, looking for the money spot. “Ahh!” ‘Bingo!’

With a carefulness he didn’t know he possessed, he eased his finger out and back in. With his deliberate movements and licks to her clit, Jake was driving her steadily to her first climax. This thought alone made him smile and feel a bit smug. She is making all these intoxicating sounds and he can’t wait to feel her crash down around him. He picks up his pace with his fingers – she was getting close.

“Come for me babe,” he murmured before sucking harder on her clit and pushing two fingers inside her. She let out a wail and her legs came up and squeezed around his torso. “That’s right. So beautiful. You cum so beautifully,” he said when her body released him. He crawled up her body and kissed her forehead and laid down next to her.

When Marley came down from her high, she leaned up and kissed him, surprised but not as disgusted as she thought at her own flavor on his lips. “That was amazing,” she sighed. He leaned down and pulled his blanket up over them, pulling her in to cuddle close. “I love you so much.”

“Because of orgasm?” he teased.

“Especially because of orgasm,” she giggled. “Not as scary as I thought.”

“I’m glad,” he replied. “It’s amazing and easing into things will be even more fun with you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“We get to learn all sorts of things about each other,” Jake explained.

“Then I owe Britt a great thank you present,” Marley laughed.

“If it wouldn’t make you mad, I’d probably kiss her,” he joked.

“Hell, at this point, I might kiss her,” Marley said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Everyone was in glee when Marley and Jake walked in. She had her hand in the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed gently when she caught sight of Britt. He nodded and gestured for Britt to come down. Slightly confused, she came down to their level. Jake pulled her close and kissed her full on the mouth. The rest of the club gasped in chock. “Thank you,” he murmured before spinning her to Marley, who in turn, kissed her full on the mouth as well.

“You’re the best Britt,” Marley whispered. Britt realized what was going on and smiled. She put both arms around the couple.

“I’m happy to help!”


End file.
